This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ms. Ebbel established the WhizKids Foundation to encourage elementary, junior and senior high school students to be interested in Science. Although she is now a full-time graduate student at BUSM, working under the direction of Prof. Costello and Dr. Wayne Matson of the Bedford, MA, VA Hospital, she continues to be involved in the Foundation. One activity is the organization of Science Days to allow students to solve CSI-style puzzles and present their results. She also organizes regular visits to local schools and many graduate students from the Department of Biochemistry participate in this teaching. Ms. Ebbel directs these events and colleagues from the BUSM MS Resource act as instructors and judges. The Resource has also hosted visits from local high school students who have expressed interest in focusing on science. A high school student will be employed in the laboratory in summer 2010.